


limit

by yunyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom Kang Yeosang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sub Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: To Yunho’s surprise, Yeosang is still moving his hand.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	limit

To Yunho’s surprise, Yeosang is still moving his hand. Still sensitive, he gasps and shifts his hips away, but Yeosang’s unrelenting touch makes it difficult for him to do just that. 

He grabs Yeosang’s wrist in a futile attempt to allow him some time to cool off, but his hand is sharply smacked away as a result. 

Yunho sinks his teeth into his lower lip and obediently returns to grabbing the edges of the chair as he was instructed to, losing his mind in the process as Yeosang pumps his softened cock, which is slowly stirring again from the stimulation. Restless, he whines and squirms, toes curling against the floor, Yeosang’s hand never leaving him. 

He almost gets used to it after a while, throwing his head back and taking deep, steadying breaths through his nose, silently hoping that Yeosang will take mercy on him just this once. But Yeosang doesn’t, he never does, unless if Yunho gives him the signal to, and instead he digs the heel of his palm into the wet head of his cock, grinding in little circles. 

The sudden sensation is so overwhelming that it’s almost painful. Yunho can’t help but cry out a little, eyebrows drawn together in frustration. The chair moves back slightly from Yunho pressing against it so hard but Yeosang stills its wheels by firmly planting his foot on the base of it. 

“Ah!” He quickly presses his legs together but Yeosang pries them back apart just as fast. Weakened, Yunho’s legs easily fall back open, still slightly wet with his first orgasm. Yeosang lightly smacks his thigh with his free hand, watching with amusement how Yunho’s leg bounces in reflex. Yunho’s head falls forward, a quiet moan leaving him. 

Yeosang’s fingers curl against his thigh, and then he’s kneading the skin there, pleased with how it stretches and pulls. Testing, he splays his fingers apart and digs his thumb into Yunho’s muscle, which barely reacts from the pressure. 

“Is something wrong?” There’s a devilish tone in Yeosang’s voice as he feigns ignorance, continuing his ministrations right after the control is given back to him. 

Yunho winces and his abdomen visibly clenches. Yeosang runs his hand down his taut stomach, stopping just above his groin, waiting for a response. 

“It’s, Yeosangie... it’s, oh, it’s too much...” Yunho’s strangled moans turn into pathetic whimpers as his voice becomes weaker. His sounds only further encourage Yeosang to work him back up again, fingertips dragging along the spent length at an increased pace. 

“Doesn’t sound like a bad thing to me,” Yeosang answers. 

“Please, I—” Yunho interrupts himself with a gasp. He grabs Yeosang’s wrist again, his hold loosening as he feels his entire body tense up, almost forgetting how to breathe. 

Yeosang easily removes his hand, Yunho’s arm numbly falling to his side. The corners of his mouth are playfully upturned once he feels Yunho harden in his hand again. “Better, right?” 

Yeosang stills his wrist, watches the sporadic rise and fall of Yunho’s chest, and finally lets go of his cock, which wetly slaps against his own stomach. Yunho squeezes his eyes shut and groans as Yeosang pauses to insert some more lube onto his palm. 

His touch returns quickly, and Yunho immediately flinches, but not away from it, trembling as he finds himself thrusting up and into the slick heat, rising his hips as Yeosang sinks his loose fist until he tires himself out, melting against the chair. 

“Still want me to stop?” Yeosang asks. He’s so close, still clothed, his silky sleep shirt pressed to Yunho’s bare side. 

“No, I... Yeosang...” The air in the room makes Yunho feel so cold, but he’s heated at the same time, flushed all over and desperate. 

“Hm?” 

“Wanna, oh...” Yunho moans and buries his face in Yeosang’s neck, tears welling up in his eyes. He cries, “Please, please let me come.” 

“Go ahead,” Yeosang allows, stroking him faster. 

Yunho huffs out a breath and writhes until his entire body tenses, his cock pulsing and he’s coming again, dirtying his thighs and stomach and Yeosang’s hand. He holds his breath until he feels like he’s able to come down from his second high that was built up too soon, head spinning from the intensity of it. 

Yeosang is patient, steadily pumping him through it, and Yunho is almost afraid that he’d make him continue. He’d actually use his signal if that was the case, close to his breaking point now, but Yeosang stops right when the last drops of come leak out. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Yunho pants out, twitching as Yeosang finally releases his hold. 

“Mm, you took everything so well today. Good job,” Yeosang praises, wiping off his fingers with a spare towel he prepared on the bed. He strokes Yunho’s hair with a clean hand. “Good boy. It’s okay, Yunho, I’m done now.” 

Yunho lets out a relieved breath, slumping weakly against the chair. Yeosang sees that he’s still clutching the chair hard. He’s cruel, but never cold, so Yeosang reaches beneath the seat and gently rubs his fingers until Yunho’s grip loosens. He guides his hands into in his lap so that they’d be visible, watching how Yunho wiggles his fingers to regain the feeling of being able to control them. 

Yeosang reaches for the other towel folded on the bed and cleans Yunho’s body. He made sure that the material was soft beforehand, knowing that Yunho’s sensitive skin wouldn’t react well if the fabric was too coarse. At one point, he meets Yunho’s pleading eyes, and Yeosang gives into him just once, leaning in to kiss him slowly. 

“I’ll be right back,” Yeosang says, leaving to wash his hands. He returns to the room quickly, seeing that Yunho is still seated there. 

“Can you stand up on your own? It’s okay if you can’t,” Yeosang asks, putting the towels in the laundry hamper. 

“I can,” Yunho says. He shakily rises to his feet. Yeosang usually doesn’t like to leave him alone, as he is pretty clingy himself, but Yunho needs to shower, so he lets him go. 

Yunho goes to the bathroom and Yeosang makes sure to clean the room up as best as he can, unearthing a container of disinfectant wipes and spray from a drawer. 

Yunho makes a face when he returns, cleaned and newly dressed in his sleepwear. “You know that Sannie knows we use his chair because of the Clorox smell, right?” 

“That’s never stopped him from sitting there and getting off like you do. If he suddenly has a problem with it then it’s not our fault,” Yeosang shrugs. 

“Good point.” Yunho blushes. He goes to Yeosang who’s waiting for him on his bed, his arms spread apart invitingly. 

“Are you alright? That wasn’t too much?” 

“No, that was great, I just... wow. I can’t even bring myself to describe it,” Yunho laughs, slightly muffled in the other’s embrace. 

“That’s good, I think,” Yeosang chuckles. For the next few moments they exchange small kisses until one of them presses his forehead against the other’s. They meet eyes and smile. 

They fall asleep facing each other, both feeling warm and content all throughout the night.


End file.
